Such a pressure-regulating device is designed to regulate the pressure in the anodic and cathodic channels of the cells making up the fuel-cell stacks of the fuel-cell stack system, so as to optimize the output of said fuel-cell stacks.
Such pressure regulating devices are known, for example from document US 2004/0081864. This document describes a system of fuel-cells comprising a pressure-regulating device inserted between a reservoir for a reducing fluid and a channel supplying fluid for an anodic compartment of a fuel-cell stack.
In order to regulate the pressure in the anodic and cathodic channels precisely, the pressure-regulating devices used are generally made up of solenoid valves. However, such devices are extremely expensive when they involve going from a high fluid flow rate, as in the case of systems of fuel-cell stacks comprising a large number of fuel-cell stacks connected in fluid parallel.